


"Good little nurse."

by Propernicethat



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Sexual Content, false love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propernicethat/pseuds/Propernicethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambulon is an ex-Decepticon, a deserter. Yet why haven't the DJD killed him? He didn't understand, but Pharma did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Good little nurse."

Ambulon sat on the edge of his berth after a long day working. Delphi had been busy recently due to Prowl sending far too many bots to the mines. With the war over, he'd have thought they'd have been quieter, but then the DJD had shown up and everything had changed for him. He was an ex-con within miles from the DJD, why hadn't they come to kill him? He'd thought about different escape plans, had begged for a transfer, but he knew no matter where he went, they would find him. The medic had been created as part of a combining project, one he didn't want to become apart of, so he'd left and joined the Autobots. Perhaps because he was only a piece of that project, he was deemed insignificant, therefore he was very low on the list? He'd had many sleepless nights and days [ when he was on night shift. ] thinking about it. Why hadn't they come for him?

 

There was movement on the other side of the twin berth and Ambulon turned around to look at his partner. The jet was also his Boss, he himself was only the ward manager. Pharma had a thing against Decepticons, however he knew about his past life and didn't seem bothered by it. The truth was? Little did Ambulon know was that Pharma was very... _very_ good at hiding his feelings. Pharma lifted his head and Ambulon turned around to place a hand on his knee, the jet raised a hand, curling his index finger towards his partner.

 

"Come here nurse."

 

He ordered. Ambulon hated when his superior called him that, a little petname used to cripple any self esteem he had left, but he did as he was told. The leg-former turned and crawled on his hands and knees, over his partner's body, their lips touched and Pharma stroked his crest affectionately. Ambulon couldn't help but feel stressed, these times with Pharma were the only moments he felt calm, his mind taken from the current situation. Hundreds of their patients were dying on the table, at first it'd only been a few, but in the past month or so the lives saved had lowered exponentially, so many lives had been lost, were they loosing their touch? Pharma however was always there to comfort him, to console and confirm it was nothing, they were too stressed, they needed more workers. 

 

The jet bought a knee up between Ambulon's thighs, rubbing his valve cover gently. His hands lifted up to take the other's shoulders, covering some of the chipped paint. He held no feelings for his little 'Nurse' what-so-ever, it was all part of the plan, he couldn't risk somebody getting suspicious or worrying so much they alerted another medical facility. He couldn't take on more staff either, otherwise they'd take more work from him and that of course meant bodies too. He was protecting the entire facility, if anyone was to find out and foil his plan, they'd all be dead, himself included. The bot currently on top of him was a small fry on the list, however he'd specifically instructed Tarn, as part of the deal, that Ambulon was not to be touched. This wasn't a notion of kindness, neither care however, if he lost Ambulon a more intelligent bot might replace him, one that may figure everything out and that just wouldn't do. 

 

Ambulon moaned some, slipping his spike cover back, a white spike sliding out, rubbing against the raised knee. Pharma shifted back against the berth, closing his thighs against the exposed spike, he watched as Ambulon immediately began to thrust into the gap, desperately as he held onto his partners chest.

 

"Good little nurse."

 

He whispered, little words of encouragement for the pawn in the plan, Pharma rubbed Ambulon's chest as the bot raised his aft, swaying his hips as he sat up in Pharma's lap. He brought his arms up, displaying his body as he crossed them behind his head. Inside Pharma was disgusted, he could see the ugly fragments of his partner's past life all over him, those chips and scratches of a poor, damaged paint job. 

 

"What do you want me to do for you, Doctor?"

 

Ambulon asked, as seductively as he could muster.

' _Die'_ Thought Pharma, keeping a smug grin on his features as he lied.

 

"..I just want to look at your beautiful frame."

 

And this was when First Aid knocked on the door twice, calling into the room, evidently he didn't realise Ambulon was in there too.

 

"Doctor! Doctor! Come quickly we have a patient flat lining!"

 

 _'Oh goody.'_ Thought Pharma, lifting his form as Ambulon climbed off of him.

 

"How awful, I'm coming!"

 

He called back as urgently and as worryingly as possible. He raised himself from the berth and turned around to look at Ambulon. It was the bot's turn to recharge afterall, he'd been on night shift. Ambulon looked up at Pharma with a loving smile on his faceplate, a look of pure love and admiration for his partner. Pharma feigned a gentle smile back, walking forward and kissing the other medic on the forehead. 

 

"Sleep well, Nurse."

 

Lifting himself and turning, he walked to the door. 

 

"I'm coming."

 

He called out, opening it and moving out. 

 

 _'Death is coming.'_  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that's been going though my head for a while!


End file.
